


Don't Get Caught

by LadySkylarke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySkylarke/pseuds/LadySkylarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Inquisitor (Mirabelle Trevelyan) is a warrior who has crushed Corypheus with her boot and has been joined by hordes of people who wish to congratulate her. This gets very boring, very quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

Chapter 1

Mirabelle sighed as she waited for the next diplomat to be introduced. Josephine was reading off names to her left, her 3 other advisors (Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra) to her right, and she sat in her throne, raised and separate from the rest. Diplomats were called forward, stopped shy of the lower raised platform, bowed to her (she'd nod and give a respectful wave), then moved to shake the hands of the other 3. They'd been at this for nearly 35 minutes.

She was bored and longed to be out with her other companions; hunting down darkspawn, exploring the deep roads, wiping out bandits, even collecting herbs and minerals would be more fun than this! She didn't even have the company of her Kadan to look forward to, Bull was away with the Chargers. She couldn't wait for all the introductions to be over so she could at least get some wine… 

Mirabelle made eye contact with Josephine and gave a look that asked ‘are we done yet?’. Josephine lifted up her page, dropped it, then put up a finger. One more page. Mirabelle hid her sigh and propped her head up on her fist, resting her elbow on the armrest of the throne. 

During the next lull in introductions, she let her eyes wander. She'd already counted the candles on the chandeliers and she didn't feel like counting the feathers on all the hats in the crowd, so she let her gaze raise so she could count the stone spindles in the banister of the upper floor. What she saw made her heart soar and a smile tug at her lips. Leaning on the banister of Vivienne’s balcony, arms crossed and one foot hooked behind the other, stood The Iron Bull. 

He was the Quinari leader of the mercenary band known as Bull's Chargers. Standing at nearly 7 feet with large Bull-like horns on his head, Bull was smiling down at his Inquisitor from the balcony that lead to the chambers they shared. Mirabelle couldn't help but smile. It was incredibly rare for a Quinari to claim someone as their own - it was not in their way to marry or maintain a monogamous relationship - but Bull had made an exception for her. Each of them wore half of a dragon's tooth, a symbol that said no matter how far apart they were, they were always together, in the each other's hearts. The named they used for each other, Kadan, was a Qulant word that meant “My Heart”. Mirabelle couldn't imagine her life without her Quinari warrior. Not without the whistle of his hammer in battle, the warmth of his arms at night, or even just seeing him walk by in his leather chest harness. 

As she looked at him, Mirabelle noticed Bull wasn't, in fact, wearing his usual harness. She looked him over again, no harness, no shoes no - Mirabelle did her best to hide her surprise. Bull was naked. Very naked. Even from across the hall she could see the smirk on his face. He knew she could see him. 

He waved. 

She nodded to him (and the diplomat in front of her) and stared at him, wondering what had possessed him to stand naked where all someone had to do was look up… But as she glanced around at her advisors and the other party attendees she knew they really has no reason to look up. They were all interested in the party, their friends, meeting the Inquisitor and her advisors - why would they look up? When her gaze returned to Bull her heart leapt into her throat. It took everything in her not to let her face show her reaction to what she was seeing. 

Standing tall, his back arched slightly and an arm resting on up on his horn, Bull ran a hand down his chest and over his stomach. Mirabelle followed his hand and felt a flutter in her special place. Bull was indeed completely naked. Naked and aroused. She could help but wonder if he'd obtained while he'd been gone… he must have if just seeing her from across the main hall would trigger such an… enthusiastic response.

Mirabelle managed to see him laugh between her glances. He was enjoying himself. His hand traveled lower, caressing his hips, his inner thigh, then up to gently lift his sex. He bit his lip and his head fell back slightly as he wrapped his fingers around his erect manhood, flicking his calloused thumb over the head. He looked down at Mirabelle with a wolfish grin, stroking slowly. He mouthed something Mirabelle couldn't make out, ending it with a kiss. He closed his eyes as he found his rhythm.

She couldn't watch for longer than a few seconds. No matter how badly she wanted to. She knew if she were distracted too long, others would wonder what she was looking at and check for themselves. 

That bastard, she thought to herself, he's doing it on purpose! 

She crossed her legs, hoping to discourage her loins from responding to the show Bull was putting on. But, of course, the pressure only made it worse. She turned her head and hid her face in her hand, biting her lip as Bull's hands quickened. 

When she looked up again, Josephine looked ever so slightly concerned. “Just five more, Inquisitor.” she whispered. She quickly returned to her list as Mirabelle thanked her. 

She glanced up at Bull again and was barely able to catch her gasp. Bull had a foot up on the banister, opening himself to her. She watched his hand as it moved faster, his chest heaving as he too fought to keep quiet. She could see the sweat dripping down his his cheek, glistening in the light front the stained glass behind her. She made sure to smile, nod, and wave at each diplomat. Counting down how many were left...

5… 4… 

Bull wiped his forehead, rolling his head and stretching his neck as his hand moved faster.

3... 2...

He leaned forward again, clenching his free hand on his raised knee as his chest heaved.

1.

With a silent roar Bull's head dropped back as his orgasm took him. Mirabelle’s heart was pounding as she watched his body tremble. His hand clench around his aching muscle, and his seed splatter across his glistening chest… His leg slid down from the banister, his eyes fixed on Mirabelle. He smiled as he dragged his hand down his face and across his chest, wiping sweat and seed off his skin. 

Mirabelle felt a blush creep across her cheeks. A reaction she could do nothing about…

“Are you feeling alright, Inquisitor?” Lileana’s cool hand rested on Mirabelle’s forehead. “You look flushed.” 

Cassandra appeared in front of her, blocking the view of Bull as he rolled his shoulder and wiped his hand on his backside. Good, she thought, the last thing we need us Vivienne finding out… She looked back at Cassandra, who had physically moved Mirabelle’s head to get a better look at her . “You do look slightly feverish.” she said, “You may be overheating.” she sounded slightly concerned.

“It's probably the heat.” said Cullen, pulling at his collar. “This suit is not helping.”

“Perhaps the Inquisitor should retire to her quarters for a while, have a cool bath.” said Josephine, also sounding worried.

“Good idea,” Leliana confirmed. She took Mirabelle’s hand and braced her elbow, helping her to her feet. 

Mirabelle swayed slightly, the show Bull had put on left her feeling rather weak in the knees. “I agree,” she said in a slightly shaken voice, “I'll change as well, into something lighter.” she steadied herself and smiled at her friends. “I'll hurry back.”

“Take your time, dear.” cooed Leliana, “The guests got their greeting, they'll understand d if the Inquisitor has more urgent matters to deal with.”

“Are you sure?” Mirabelle asked, looking between the others, “I'll hate to leave you all here -”

“Not to worry, we'll be fine, get some rest,” Josephine, Cassandra, and Cullen waved her worries aside.

“Thank you.” she smiled and glanced up at the balcony where Bull was now leaning on the banister again with a smug look on his face. “I'll be in my quarters.” she nodded to Leliana and headed off without help, opening the wooden door that hid the stairs to her quarters in the tower.

Bull chuckled to himself and disappeared, heading down the hall to the stairs...


End file.
